Research and writing of a monograph on the history of American hospitals in the twentieth century. The book will trace major political, social, technological, and economic influences on hospitals in the twentieth century, the contexts in which hospitals have developed, and the emerging, idiosyncratic characteristics of American hospitals as peculiarly "American." Its purpose is to raise and delineate continuing themes: the conflicts and uncertainties as to the role, objectives and the clientele of hospitals; the nature of charity and of government intervention; the emergence of hospitals as complex, bureaucratic institutions; administrative and regulatory problems internal and external to the hospitals as an organization; concerns over the hospital's place in health and in the medical system, expressed in continuing debates over the past 100 years; the background of today's attitudes, patterns, and incentives. Methods include statistical analysis, analysis of major commission reports and government documents, systematic journal reviews, and archival materials. The book will provide a framework for understanding the development of American hospitals, both for the growing number of scholars interested in hospital and medical history and for students of contemporary policy issues.